The Secret
by hopelesslyAddicted215
Summary: Carlisle is keeping something from Edward. What is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!!! New Fanfic...hope you like it! Oh, and by the way, it's Angela!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing ****Twilight****…you already knew that.**

**Ch.1**

**(EPov)**

As I stared out into the rain, waiting for Carlisle to come, I sighed. Carlisle said he had to tell me something, but it was a secret. He was translating Romeo and Juliet into Greek, so I couldn't read his thoughts. All my family was in on the secret, but they were all hiding their thoughts from me.

Suddenly I heard Carlisle in his mind say, Edward I'm coming." He would be here any minute then.

As Carlisle walked into the front door, my whole family was waiting.

"Edward," Carlisle began." I have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked, impatient." You've been keeping me in the dark for weeks!"

"I'd like you to meet some people," he continued, ignoring my little rant. He opened the door to two black cloaked people.

"Hello Edward," the female said in a voice I would recognize anywhere.

My mother's voice.

**Did you like it??? I know it's short, but review!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…..**

**CH.2**

"Mom?" I said, hardly daring to believe it. "Mother, I saw you die! What is this?"

Elizabeth Masen smiled and took her hood off. "Yes, darling, "She said." It's me and…" She gestured toward the other figure.

"You father," Edward Sr. finished, stepping forward."Hello, son."

I staggered back, and almost fell over. Emmett gently pushed me back up, and toward my parents. I then noticed something strange. There eyes were red. Dark red. I gasped, and stumbled into Esme." Look at their eyes! "I whispered so softly that no one else could hear, even with their vampire hearing. She did, and sent me a mental note.

_They're not vegetarians like us. Not unusual. But I know what you mean._

I smiled and stepped closer to my parents.

"Well, "I said, carefully, hardly daring to believe they were here. Then the questions poured out. "Why are you here? Who changed you? Did you want to be changed?" I said all in a rush.

"Whoa," My father said. "That's a lot of questions! We came here, because we found out you lived here, and wanted to see you. Carlisle changed us. And yes, we wanted to be changed."

"You thought you saw me die, "My mother said, "But that was me, unconscious, while I was changing."

"Oh, "I said. "That makes sense…kind of..." They laughed, and I hugged them tightly. Then, I stepped away as a floral scent was brought to my nose.

"Bella."

**Did you like it??????REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I'm so busy! I'll try to make the chapters longer, don't worry!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight"**

**Ch.3**

"Bella."

My whole family stiffened, and then lunged for the door as Bella pulled it open. I saw my parent's red eyes flicker to Bella, and then to me.

"What's this?" my father growled, as Bella hugged me. "Who is this?"

"My fiancée." I sighed.

"But... she's human," my mother objected.

I sighed again. "Yes, I know. I fell in love with her, and we're going to get married."

"Edward, who are these people?' Bella asked.

"My parents…" I said. Bella gasped.

"How…what…are they vampires, too?" she whispered.

"Yes." I answered, pulling her to me. She then saw their eyes. She buried her face in my chest, scared. I pulled her into a tight embrace and held her.

My parents were speechless. Thoughts like, _how can he be so close to her? _Ran through their minds. I answered aloud.

"I learned to not be affected by her blood," I said. "Oh, by the way, I can read minds."

My parents were flabbergasted.

"Uh…dear, you… What? My mother stuttered." Read mind? Not be affected by blood?" She looked at my father sadly. "When we find our son after all these years, he turns out to be crazy! Is there any vampire therapy you know of?" she added.

Carlisle laughed." Elizabeth, he is not crazy. He is in love. Our family accepted that, and I hope you will, too."

She stared at me. Then, she nodded, and came forward to hug me, and Bella went over to Alice. I didn't blame her. First a vampire boyfriend, now his real parents? How hard was it for her?

**Sorry, not to long…I wanted to update! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been in Florida!**

**(EPOV)**

My mom and dad had to go because they had to find a place to spend the night. They didn't want to sleep with us because I wouldn't be there, I would be with Bella.

Carlisle called me into his office. Esme followed and sat beside me silently."Edward, your parents want to take you to live with them," he began. Immediately, I tensed. Leave my family here? Leave Bella?

"I know you would have a problem with it," Carlisle continued," so I asked them for a couple days to consider the situation."

I tried to be polite, and keep my voice under control. "Um…I don't want to leave you; I don't want to leave Bella. This is my life. Just because my parents come after about a hundred years, and want me to live with them? They don't even have a proper house! They aren't 'vegetarians' "I shouted. " I am not leaving!!"

While I was ranting, the rest of my family, including Bella came into the room. Bella crept to my side, and I held her securely, never wanting to let go. This was my life, and I was determined to keep it. I would never leave Bella; I would miss her soft skin, her smell, her heartbeat! I would miss Alice, with her energetic attitude, Jasper, who always made me calm, Emmett, who I could always have fun with, Rose, who was stubborn, but she could be so nice sometimes. Carlisle, with his strict but kind nature, and Esme, who was like my real mom, sweet and gentle… No I would never leave my family!

I hadn't even seen my real parents for over 90 years! If I could have cried, I would have been sobbing. I did feel something wet against my shoulder, and I looked down to see Bella, crying.

"Excuse me," I said to my family, and took Bella into my arms and into my bedroom.

"Edward, Alice did see you...le...leaving…" Bella sobbed heartbrokenly. "You've left me once, don't do it again!"

That one single statement made my non-existent heart break. She was right- I had left her. I could never hurt her or myself like that again.

"Don't worry love, I'm not going to leave," I whispered soothingly. Bella quieted, and melted into my chest. I kissed her, and felt her blush go up in her cheeks. I would never be able to leave this family, my refuge…Never!

**What do you think? Should Edward leave?? I think I know the answer…review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your reviews! So sorry it took me so long to update…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….**

(BPOV)

I ran down the stairs to see Edward standing at the door, holding…a suitcase. My heart stopped. Edward was leaving, to go with his parents. I could see them outside the door, in the driveway. They were watching us with wary expressions.

"Edward, where are you going? You promised you'd never leave me!" My voice was thick with anguish.

"Huh. I did say that. But my parents really wanted me to go with them."

"Edward! This isn't like you!" I cried.

"They wanted me to…"Edward continued, not listening to me. He opened his mouth, and his fangs glittered. He took a step toward me and-

_Wait._ Edward doesn't have fangs…what the…?

Suddenly, I was in the forest, and Sam Uley was just finding me. I screamed.

Then I woke up.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward's voice was worried.

I opened my eyes groggily, and reached blindly for him. "Edward…"

"I'm here." He touched my hand. "What's wrong? You were rolling around, and screaming…I couldn't wake you up!"

"I was having a nightmare. You were leaving, and you were about to kill me. Then I was in the forest right after you left."

Edward's expression was pained. "Bella…" He whispered, reaching for my face. "I'm not going to leave. Don't worry. I love you."

He gently kissed me, and it was gentle. But there was an undertone to it… sadness…

"Bella! Bella! Come on! We're going shopping!" Alice cried, dancing into Edward's room.

"Alice! I'm not going today; I need to spend time with Edward."

"Yes, you are. Edward's…parents are here, and they want to talk with him. You're coming with me."

She practically dragged me downstairs, and pulled me into her yellow Porsche.

"Bella, come on!"

We were at the food court, when she told me the news.

"Bella? I need to tell you something…"

I nodded, knowing this was the real purpose of the trip.

"Um…well…I had another vision. Edward was leaving and you...um…died of heartbreak. He came back, and you were um dead…"she trailed off.

I choked. "Alice! You had a vision…" I fell down onto the table, sobbing. "Please tell me it's not true! Please! Edward can't leave! I can't die! No! This can't happen!!" I wailed.

Alice shifted umcomfortably."I know. This vision did seem clearer, and when The Mason's came…I wanted to take you away, because Edward and his...parents would be having a very big fight."

"Who will win?" I asked, pulling at her arm. "Who?"

She avoided my gaze. "Let's go to Victoria's Secret! "She tried to sound chipper, but failed miserably.

I didn't stop looking at her, and she finally gave in." I'm sorry Bella. In my vision, Edward's parents won. But not all my visions are true!" She added, hopefully.

I didn't hear her. My nightmare was coming true, right before my eyes.

When we got home, everybody was waiting. When I walked in, Edward didn't look at me. He was seated on the couch, with his parents. No one was moving. Alice quickly left my side, and danced over to Jasper. I saw her whisper something into his ear, and then become as silent as the others.

I had to find out was happening, even though I already had a good idea.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I said, trying to keep my voice under control.

Elizabeth answered. "We are going to take Edward away for a while, just until he gets under control. He is unstable right now…"

"No!" I shouted. "No! Edward is not unstable! You just want to transform into one of you! A human blood sucking…vampire. A mean one. Edward listen to me!" I cried, going over to him and shaking him. "Don't leave! You promised you wouldn't leave! Why did I trust you? You're a much better liar than I thought…

I hate you! I hate all of you! How could you let him leave?"Esme looked like she could cry.

Carlisle spoke softly. "Bella, none of us want him to leave. But, his parent's think it would be a good experience for him."

"You're talking like he's not in the room!" I yelled. "Let him talk; I want to hear!"

Edward couldn't. He just looked at his mom and dad, and ran out of the room so fast I could barely see him.

**Did you like it? It took me a while…review!**


End file.
